Relena Dorlain the Woman
by Meryl Lee
Summary: Relena and moving on with her life. all Relena lovers enjoy. r&r please my sequel to "Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: GW never to be mine. 5 years after EW. Sequel to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…  
represents thought  
  
Relena Dorlain the Woman   
  
Chapter one  
  
  
What were the influences of the former queen of the world? What drove her to the lengths that she went to? She was indeed a special girl…no a woman. Relena Dorlain was a woman, no longer an awkward teenager.   
  
Relena was no longer infatuated with the former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. She had out grown that part in her life. It had been a while and she thought that she would never find another man like Heero. It was true because no one was so passionate and intense.   
  
Sometimes Relena would stay at the HQ late at night wandering about what she was supposed to do. After all there was more to life then just what she was doing. It was satisfying and great work but she wanted more…That's how it was wanting more then one can really handle. She was getting another migraine.  
  
Relena opened her drawer and got out her aspirin and saw something in the drawer that she had forgotten that was there. It was an old journal…she picked up the pink rose covered book and started looking through it.   
  
AC 196 December 20th   
  
Something I should have know all along…Heero could never love me. I know it's true. Will anyone ever love me? I'm so unsure…what is my purpose? I do love Heero no matter what he says. I'll always love him. I wonder why though. I don't even know the guy. I've never really talked to him before…something about him that I thought I would never find but I found it. But what's this thing that Heero has? God how I love his name…Heero. I love how it sounds. I love his voice, his persona and most of all I love his eyes. My God the eyes. So intense and dark. It's like I can see into his soul…but what is there? RD  
  
End of journal entry.  
  
Relena chuckled at herself for thinking so naively. "How crazy I once was…but never again." Relena placed the journal where it belonged at the bottom of her drawer. She knew exactly what was on every page of that journal. A crazed girl in so-called love every page would be about him. I must have been so crazy.  
  
It was getting late at the office and wanted to see what everyone was up to. Probably wrapping up for the day. She walked downed the stairs and saw Quatre down the hall getting ready to go home. Quatre turned around to see Relena.   
  
Quatre had always had a small crush on Relena. "Relena can I offer you a ride home?" Relena nodded slightly. "Thanks Quatre." Relena always knew something was up with this guy but didn't know what exactly it was. She got a vibe every time that he was around and she didn't know what to do about it. Relena thought of him as a friend and nothing else.   
  
He's not even my type…what is my type? She silently wandered to herself and got into Quatre's car. Quatre didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't stand the silence and started talking, "So Relena have you heard from your brother lately?"   
  
Relena turned her head slightly away from the window and said, "Yeah he's doing fine but the mars terra forming project won't be done for at least another two years." Quatre nodded.   
  
They were silent for another moment and then Relena spoke up, "Quatre you're my friend right?" He looked at her for a moment and nodded, "Of course."   
  
"I want to ask you something and be honest with me ok?" Quatre nodded. "Well you know way back when we were all fighting in the war and I…you know was fixated with Heero? Did you think I was crazy to fall for a guy like that?"  
  
"Relena it was a crazy time and you probably only liked him because he was dangerous and that sort of stuff. Besides you were so young." Relena nodded, "That's what I thought. Haha I was so crazy." She smiled lightly. "Good times. Good times."   
  
Quatre didn't know what to say but nodded. Soon they were at Relena's apartment building and got out of his car and said, "Thanks for listening…good night." He said, "Good night."  
  
"What do I want?" Relena whispered to herself. She got on the elevator and knew the first thing that she would do when she got there was sleep. She was dead tired.  
  
Relena laid in bed trying to think about things. But her brain was too tired and it hurt just trying to think because she was that tired. "Forget it…tomorrow…" She closed her eyes and they didn't open anymore until the morning.   
  
Relena woke up by her alarm clock and turned it off. She had so much on her mind lately. It was the fact that she needed to establish what she wanted not as the vice foreign minister but as a woman. Relena sighed.  
  
"Time to start the day right vice foreign minister?" She took a quick shower and realized her hair was so long. She couldn't stand it; the honey blonde hair was well past her butt and close to passing her knee. "What in the hell was I thinking growing it that long?" She sighed loudly.  
  
Relena walked into her kitchen. She was looking for the scissors and opened a drawer. Relena saw a knife in the drawer and looked on it.   
  
I wonder what would happen if I died? Would anyone cry for me? Not crying for the vice foreign minister but cry for me Relena Dorlian the woman. How could I? Just yesterday I was thinking that I have a lot of things to do before I die…I can't die…  
  
Relena shut the drawer and looked in another drawer and saw her scissors. She took them out and pulled her hair back and snipped the hair slowly as not to screw up. "What the hell was I thinking growing it so long?" Then Relena had remembered why she had kept it so long because Heero had once told her that he loved her hair and he could never forget it.   
  
"Anything for Heero my hero…hahaha" She didn't know what to do with her long hair. Relena placed it in a bag. Who know maybe it'll come in handy. She walked back to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
She smiled at her reflection. A genuine smile. Relena's hair was so short, it was just about to her ears. She started to get dress…  
  
AN: Tell me what you think of it so far. Review please.  
  
Meryl Lee 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: GW never to be mine. 5 years after EW. Sequel to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…  
represents thought  
  
Relena Dorlain the Woman   
  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
At the HQ…  
  
  
"C'mon can't we start the meeting all ready?" Lady Une glared at Duo and said, "Not until Relena comes. It's not like her to be late. I wonder what's keeping her." All the main Preventers were waiting. It was Sally, Wufei, Trowa, Duo and Quatre. Then there was Millardo waiting on the vidphone. Millardo spoke up, "Lady Une could you find out where she went?" She nodded.  
  
  
Lady Une started to head for the door until Relena burst into the room. She was smiling and happy. "Sorry I'm late. Sorry I had to do something in the morning and I didn't keep track of time sorry for making you wait." She smiled brightly at everyone.   
  
  
Millardo was the first to speak, "Relena…" He continued, "It's nice to see you doing well. I love your hair cut. It suits you." Relena thanked her brother and the others started to talk about her hair.   
  
  
Duo nudged Quatre in the ribs and whispered, "Doesn't our ojousan look hot?" Quatre blushed fiercely. Duo couldn't help but laugh. Sally smiled at Relena, "You look great Relena." She thanked her. Wufei said, "Onna and they're vanity." Sally pushed him and said, "Sorry about that he meant to say you look good too." Wufei turned and said, "Onna you don't know what I'm thinking. And stop pushing me."   
  
  
Sally smiled, and even though his back was turned Relena knew that he was smiling too. Trowa looked at Relena silently and nodded. Relena smiled back at him. Everyone started the meeting.  
  
  
Lady Une turned on the projector and started to explain the next plan. Soon the meeting was over and Millardo was talking with Relena alone in the room. "Yeah I'm doing fine. Yeah I know always look behind me because I don't want people to follow me yeah I know that…what about you brother?" Millardo looked at her and said, "What about me?"   
  
  
Relena smiled funny at him, "C'mon you know what I'm talking about. You and Noin of course." Millardo blushed slightly and said, "There ok I guess." Relena gave him a smile. Millardo continued, "You're going to come and visit me soon right?" Relena nodded.   
  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go. Take care Millardo." He nodded and the screen went blank. Relena stepped out of the room. She went downstairs to her office. Duo was waiting outside her office and she wondered what the long haired guy baka wanted.   
  
  
"Duo?" He turned around and said, "Oh ojousan I was going to space and wondered if you wanted to come and visit Hilde. Since I'm done my work here. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Relena cocked her head to the right and was silent for a moment.   
  
  
It was totally spontaneous and out of character for Relena but she smiled and said, "You know Duo I would love to go and visit Hilde." Duo was overjoyed and hugged her and ran to tell the others. Relena didn't know what possessed her to go to space at the last moment. She decided that it didn't matter really she hadn't seen her friend Hilde in a long while.   
  
  
Relena stepped into her office and sighed. She went to her desk and organized it and started with moderate paper work. Relena was half done until she couldn't focus anymore; she had been reading the same sentence and couldn't understand it at all.   
  
  
"I'm so bored…I need to keep awake…something to read…" She then remembered her journal that she kept in her drawer that she found yesterday. Relena got her old journal and went out of her office and started for the café that she usually went to.   
  
  
She sighed when she was out the door and she saw Trowa, finishing his cigarette. "Trowa…" He turned around and like yesterday he nodded at her. Trowa was a man of few words; he never spoke only when he felt that it was really necessary. "…"   
  
  
What a lonely man…he's been through a lot and he's seen how ugly war really is. I'm here…to maintain the peace right? What can I do? I'm only one person… Relena started to walk towards the small café.   
  
  
Soon Relena was at the café. I am only one person…never doubt yourself just let it make you stronger… (MGS 98) just like what he said… Heero. She sat down at her favourite booth and started to flip through the old journal.   
  
  
AC 197 January 3rd   
  
  
Finally got the time to record some things. I saw Heero one last time…he kissed me. Well on the cheek though I wouldn't mind the mouth. He told me something that's been with me for a while… "Find happiness without me…" Then just like that he left. Will I ever see him again? Who am I kidding? I already know that he doesn't love me in that way…and I don't love him in that way either.   
  
  
End of journal entry.  
  
  
Relena sat there reading her journal entries and couldn't help but smile every so often, because of something stupid that she had wrote about Heero. I can't believe I wrote about that. It seems so insignificant now. Hahaha.   
  
  
Soon the sky was turning dark. After Relena read most of her journal she had cried, she laughed so hard many people looked at her funny and most of all she remembered the past. Another realization came to her life was meant to be lived in the moment. She knew that's what Heero would say to her.   
  
  
Relena walked to the HQ and went inside. She gathered her papers in a brief case and started for the door. "Relena!" She turned around and saw Duo looking at her, she smiled at her. He said to her, "Looks like someone was playing hooky all day long and it wasn't me either."   
  
  
Relena smiled sheepishly and said, "I couldn't help myself. Hahaha I wanted to get started on my weekend." He nodded, "I won't tell if you won't." Relena was smiling and nodded. "Well I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning at 7:30 am." "Ok Duo. I'll be there." Relena was about to turn around but Duo asked, "Hey Relena I know this may sound stupid but I was just wondering…"  
  
AN: As always review anything is appericated.   
  
  
Meryl Lee  



	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: GW never to be mine. 5 years after EW. Sequel to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…  
represents thought  
  
Relena Dorlain the Woman   
  
Chapter three  
  
  
Relena was confused on what he had to say and waited patiently. "I was wondering what you did with your hair?" Relena smiled brightly at him and laughed. Something she hadn't done with another person. "Well if you must know I have it at home in a plastic bag."   
  
  
"What about selling it? I always thought you had nice hair." Relena smiled and said, "You know Duo that isn't too bad of an idea." Duo smiled at the former queen of the world and said, "So do I get some of the profits since I suggested the idea?" She said, "Hahaha no way you longer haired baka. Hahaha get away before I really hurt you." Relena was laughing hard, she was letting herself go.   
  
  
Duo was laughing too, and realized this was the first time that he saw the princess laugh so much. Her laughter was something special indeed. Then he said to her, "Relena I have to go now but remember the hair. I know someone in the colony." She was smiling brightly, "I won't forget."   
  
  
Duo walked away waving and soon was gone. "That crazy baka…" Relena walked away from her office entrance and started for home.   
  
  
Relena opened her apartment door and dropped her brief case on the floor, locked the door and stepped into her bedroom. She opened her walk in closet and looked around for normal casual clothes. She sighed, I really hate my suits…what the hell is that? She pulled out a blue dress it was the one that she wore when she was younger. This brings back memories…   
  
  
She didn't find anything that nice. Only conservative Vice Foreign Minister clothes that she hated. I'll just have to go shopping with Hilde in the colony. Relena managed to pack a small suitcase that she would be taking with her to the colony. She also remembered to pack her hair.   
  
  
The very next day…  
  
  
Relena rolled out of bed, took a quick shower and got some breakfast from her kitchen. Soon the door bell rang and she grabbed her coat and suitcase. Relena opened the door and saw Duo, "Good morning Duo." "Morning ojousan. Here let me take that for you." He took Relena's suitcase and they both headed for the elevator.   
  
  
Six hours later, a lot of booze that Duo drank and a lot of lame airplane jokes later…  
  
  
Relena was getting tired of the flight, but she didn't mind Duo he was that funny friend that you knew way back from high school. She stepped off the plane and Duo was a little behind because he was trying to tell the flight attendant another joke.   
  
  
Relena was walking down the pathway looking for Hilde. "Relena! Hey Relena!" Relena turned to her left and saw her friend. She was smiling brightly at her. They both meet halfway, and hug each other. "Relena it's good to see you again." Relena smiled and replied, "It's good to see you too."  
  
  
"So where's Duo?" Hilde said as she was looking behind Relena. "Oh he's still on the plane, trying to pick up a flight attendant I think." Hilde wasn't surprised to have Duo and his old ways. "Hmm I'm not surprised."   
  
  
They both started to talking non-stop. "Hey I think that's Duo now." Hilde said pointing over Relena's shoulder. Relena looked over, and saw Duo walking towards them with a wide grin.   
  
  
Both Relena and Duo got their bags and headed for Hilde's car. Duo was stuck in the back of the car while Relena and Hilde talked their heads off.   
  
  
Relena felt good to let go and be just a normal woman talking about normal woman type problems. Duo was soon fast asleep with the two talking about fashion and latest celebrity gossip. "You're right Hilde Duo is just a big baby. I mean look at him sleep he's so cute." Relena whispered to Hilde. "Hey he's my guy so hands off."   
  
  
"Whoa Hilde I had no idea." "Well we just started to go out and stuff." She said as she blushed. "That's so cute you have to tell me everything." They arrived at Hilde's house which was a block away from the scrap yard.   
  
  
Soon Relena settled in at the guest room that Hilde had set up for Relena. She was tired from her trip to outer space and decided that she would unpack later. Relena changed out of her clothes and went to sleep.   
  
  
Relena was having a dream. She was standing near a wishing well in a park, "So what do you wish for ojousan?" It was Duo had asked her. Relena took a moment and said, "I wish I could be a normal woman." Relena in her mind knew that it was a dream but whenever she had this dream about her wish; she had always wished to be with Heero but this time it was different.   
  
  
Relena slowly opened her eyes and was a bit warm so she went to the window to open a crack; she stood at the window for a moment. What a strange dream, it's different this time. Yet I know it's what I want. Dreams never lie, they bring the truth to the light.   
  
  
Relena got back into bed and fell asleep again. This time with no dream.   
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
AN: Tell me what you think. Review please.  
  
  
Meryl Lee 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: GW never to be mine. 5 years after EW. Sequel to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…  
represents thought  
  
  
  
Relena Dorlain the Woman   
  
  
  
Chapter four  
  
  
  
Relena got out of bed and was greeted with the scent of pancakes. Relena took a shower, got dressed and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Good morning Relena.", "Morning Hilde." Relena took a seat at the table and looked at the small kitchen. In many ways Relena was jealous of all the things that Hilde had.   
  
  
  
Hilde had a love of a kind, and strong man. She lived with him happily, her life was simple but she was truly happy. Most of all Hilde was just a normal woman, with normal problems. Relena envied her greatly. I wish I had that.   
  
  
  
"Relena?" Relena looked over at Hilde near the stove. "Relena I asked you what you were going to do today. I mean it's not everyday the Vice Foreign Minister gets a day off." Relena just nodded, "Yes your right Hilde. I was thinking about going for a walk." Hilde placed several pancakes on Relena's plate. "Thank you Hilde. But don't you think this is too much?" Hilde just shook her head but smiled at her. Relena smiled brightly at her and started to eat her stack.   
  
  
  
While the two sat there eating Relena had to bring it up. "Hilde you know I'm sorta jealous of you." Hilde looked up at her with her mouth full, looking shocked. "What?" She said with her mouth half full. "I mean look at you Hilde; you're a normal woman with normal problems. You live here happily with the one you love. I truly envy your happiness."   
  
  
  
"Relena you don't understand do you? There is no such thing as normal, what you perceive to be normal is not to many people. You are the one to decide your choices in life. Believing in the path you've chosen. I chose to be with Duo. You chose to be the Vice Foreign Minister in order for the worlds to unite as one. The space colonies and earth; they are united as one because of you." Hilde meant every word and looking at Relena cautiously; she just sat there listening to her speech. "Hilde…when did you get so wise?"   
  
  
  
Hilde breathed a sigh of relief, "My path in life led me to these beliefs." Relena nodded at her last comment and decided to say, "Hilde if you don't mind I would like to take a walk." Hilde got out of her seat escorted her to the exit. "Relena think about what I said. Just believe in yourself."   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning and she took her time to walk around. Relena saw something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a water fountain; it was much like the one in her dream. Relena walked towards it, she sat on a park bench nearby.   
  
  
  
Relena noticed a person sitting on the other side. She was writing something down on a notepad. Relena decided that this person looked very familiar. She couldn't help but walk to the other side and look at that person.   
  
  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia." She looked up from the park bench. Her eyes still the same light blue and her eyebrows still the same. "Miss Relena how lovely to see you again." Relena nodded, "Can I sit next to you?" Dorothy nodded. "Of course Miss Relena." They sat there together looking at the water fountain.   
  
  
"Charming isn't it?" Relena looked at the other woman and asked, "What is?" Dorothy looked at her and said, "I mean the world Miss Relena. The world you created with total pacifism. This is your ideal world. Even though I lived in a world of battle all my life. I can't help but feel grateful that it is all over. You are the one to thank Miss Relena."   
  
  
  
Relena was taken aback at Dorothy's blunt honesty. "I don't know what to say Dorothy. But I did not create this world by myself; everyone that believed in pacifism help create this world we now live in." Dorothy gave Relena a smug smile, "That's exactly what I thought you would say. Whoever created this world of pacifism, I am grateful."   
  
  
  
Relena smiled at her. "I'm happy for you Dorothy." Dorothy smiled, "May I ask you something?" Relena looked over at her and said, "What is it?"   
  
  
  
"Do you still miss him?"   
  
  
  
Relena knew it was about Heero. "No I don't miss him anymore because he is part of the past. Let's just leave things to the past and look for a better future." Dorothy nodded, "Well I'd better get going. He's so lost without me; men without their woman are pathetic." She started to get up. "We should get together and talk about the past ok Miss Relena?" Relena nodded. She couldn't help but think about Dorothy's last comment.   
  
  
  
Relena sat there for a moment longer, and decided it was time to walk back to Hilde's.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Relena you're back early. Did you think about what I said?" Relena nodded. "Good. I was hoping that you would want to go shopping with me today."   
  
  
  
"Of course I would love too. But what about Duo?" Hilde replied, "He's gonna stay home work on a few things." The two women walked happily towards the mall.   
  
  
  
"You know Hilde I saw Dorothy today. She sure looked happy." Hilde nodded, "Oh you mean the one with the weird eyebrows?" Relena smiled, "Yes she is the one. But she is really different this time because she does not thirst for war anymore." Hilde let her continue, "I never realized what an impact I've made in so many people's lives." Hilde said, "You underestimate yourself. You are important to this world."   
  
  
  
Relena nodded, "I know that now, I suppose." Hilde took her hand and said, "C'mon let's not talk about the world, let's just shop!" Hilde dragged Relena beside her; they two were running towards the mall.   
  
  
  
They were both laughing happily and that was how the two women started their day.   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
AN: so what do you think so far? To deep? I thought it was kind of sappy. Anyway please review anything is appreciated.   
  
  
  
  
Meryl Lee 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: GW never to be mine. 5 years after EW. Sequel to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…  
{ } represents thought  
  
  
  
Relena Dorlain the Woman   
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
After a weekend of fun with Hilde and Duo it was time for Relena to leave. Her hair was made into a beautiful wig and given to someone who was in need. Relena was given a sample of her own honey blood hair to keep to herself. Hilde and Duo escorted her to the spaceport.   
  
  
  
"Don't forget to come back Relena." Hilde yelled from the gate. "I will come back soon." Relena yelled as the automatic conveyer moved her to end of the line.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Relena was on the shuttle looking at the earth. She looked on once more before shutting the shutter. She closed her eyes for a moment.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Relena was having a dream. First it was the time when she first saw Heero at the beach, then him tearing the invitation apart. The words he had uttered to her, "I will kill you." There were many visions in which Heero had saved Relena from death many times. There was another vision of Heero in Wing Zero destroying the last part of Libra.   
  
  
  
The final vision Relena had was with Heero looking at her intensely. "I promised to protect you Relena. Believe in me. I'm still fighting…for you." Relena woke up to a flight attendant gently shaking her.   
  
  
  
"Miss it's time to leave." Relena nodded. She got her carry on and started for the exit. "Why those dreams?" She started to walk on, but she saw a familiar face, it was Sally Po.   
  
  
  
"Sally? What are you doing here?" Sally looked at the younger woman. "I'm here to pick you up. Here let me take that for you." Sally took the small suitcase from Relena. "Thank you Sally." Relena and Sally started to walk towards the exit.  
  
  
  
Once the two got into Sally's car, Sally had to ask, "How was the colony Relena?" Relena kept looking straight ahead, "I loved it. Like always." Sally smiled at Relena, "I'm glad. You know you are amazing, I think I understand what everyone is talking about." Relena looked confused and looked at the older woman. "I'm not quite sure I follow Sally."  
  
  
  
"I mean you are very strong, even though you don't pilot mobile suits or actually fight you are still strong in your own way. I'm glad I have the honour of knowing someone like you." Relena was surprised at her bold statement, "I don't know what to say Sally but thank you." Sally kept looking a head but smiled lightly. Finally Sally decided to say, "You know Relena we should get together sometime and talk about old times, I wouldn't mind listening to your point of view about the war." Relena said, "Sure Sally. That sounds like a great idea."   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next day Relena was walking down the hallway of the Preventer's HQ. She just entered her office and sat down in her chair. She was about to start on the day's paper work but she couldn't help but turn around and look outside. She didn't know what was bothering her but she didn't feel up to paper work. Relena found herself thinking about the others that worked with her.   
  
  
  
She couldn't help but feel nothing but happiness for them all. Relena loved them all dearly with all her heart. There was one person she hadn't said goodbye yet. It was Heero Yuy.   
  
  
  
Relena always believed in proper manners, always greeting and saying their farewells. This time she was ready to say her final farewell to Heero Yuy. Relena took her coat which was hanging from a coat stand. "It's finally time to say goodbye."   
  
  
  
Relena started to walk out of the Preventer's HQ and started a fast walk. {I have only one place to go to.} She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
She was going to the beach where she first saw Heero on that fateful day. Relena understood that he played a big role in her life when she was younger because Relena needed an ideal or a person to fight for.   
  
  
  
Relena was fighting so that Heero would not have to anymore. She was warding off the sorrow and pain so no one had to feel it again. Relena didn't realize that she had walked for a very long time; soon she could see the beach.   
  
  
  
It no longer had the unwelcoming fence around it, it was now a normal attraction that most people went to. Currently no one was there because it was the middle of the day. Relena walked down the steps and looked at the clear sky, it was slightly chilly but Relena didn't notice.   
  
  
  
Relena was on the light coloured sand and looking carefully at everything around the beach and the sea. She didn't even notice a person who had quietly walked up to her.  
  
  
  
"Relena?" Trowa looked at her. She looked to her left and was slightly surprised. "Trowa what are you doing here?" Trowa replied, "I saw you leave the building very distraught looking. I thought I had better follow you. Make sure that everything was fine." Relena smiled at him. Typical of Trowa to worry when it was needed.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it Trowa. I was just thinking about some things." Trowa looked at her, "I understand. I heard you went to the L2 colony on unofficial business. May I ask what you were doing there?" She looked at the sea this time and said, "I was visiting Hilde. I saw Dorothy as well. I had no idea that she was living there. Everyone around me seems so happy."   
  
  
  
Trowa's looked at her admiring her inner strengths. "What about you princess?" He turned around so that he was blocking her view of the sea. "Are you happy?" Relena looked down at the sand and said, "I am happy in my own way. But I want more." Relena decided to sit down on the sand, "I want normal things in life. I wish I was just a normal woman, you know with a husband to care about and little babies to love."   
  
  
  
Trowa took a seat next to her and looked at the sea. He always knew that the earth was beautiful but he never took time to admire it but now he had the time. "Relena you will get it someday. I know you will." Relena looked at the young man sitting next to her, "Thank you Trowa."   
  
  
  
Trowa placed his arm around her shoulder bringing her head to his shoulder. She smiled lightly at him; they continued to look at the sea.   
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
AN: How was that one? The people that read this fic please review. Any comments, suggestions, questions or flames will be appreciated. Remember to REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Meryl Lee 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: GW never to be mine. 5 years after EW. Sequel to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…  
  
  
' ' represents thought  
  
  
  
Relena Dorlain the Woman   
  
  
  
Chapter six  
  
  
  
The rest of the day Relena took it easy, there was no major meeting she had to attend it was an easy day for her. She decided that she would go home early. Relena got out of her chair and headed for the exit. She was walking down the hall and thought to herself 'This is you life Relena.'   
  
  
  
She finally made it to the exit and saw no one outside. It was strange because this was about the time that Trowa would come out for his daily smoke. Even though many had urged him to quit he couldn't, Trowa told everyone it calmed his nerves. Relena walked out of the HQ.   
  
  
  
She looked one more time at the building and started to walk home. Relena slowly walked towards her apartment it was a nice day so she thought that she would take her time. She was walking through a park and saw someone sitting on the grass. His legs crossed and eyes closed. It was the one and only Chang Wufei.   
  
  
  
She didn't want to disturb him so she continued to walk slowly towards her home. "Relena Peacecraft…" Relena stopped walking and looked at Wufei, "Wufei." He gestured for her to come over to him, "I wanted to speak with you." Relena took a seat with a confused look on her face and asked him, "About what?"   
  
  
  
"Why do you fight?" Relena didn't look at him, "Is that all? Why do you fight?" He looked at the clear blue sky and was silent for a moment. "I fight so that the weak don't have to. I fight to bring justice." Relena nodded at him. They remained silent for a moment. "Now Relena Peacecraft I ask you again, why do you fight?"   
  
  
  
Relena laid her head back on the soft green grass. She looked up at the sky, "I fight so that you don't have to anymore." Wufei crossed his arms and nodded and closed his eyes. "That is a noble cause. But why fight a losing battle?" Relena looked at the sky and said, "I don't think of it as a losing battle. That's why I can win." Wufei looked straight ahead, "I understand." Wufei started to get up and say, "I had better get back that onna is lost with out my guidance." Relena closed her eyes and nodded, "More like you're lost without her." She whispered.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Wufei entered the HQ looking for Sally. "Wufei there you are. I was looking for you." Wufei recognized that voice as Quatre's. "What is it?" Quatre said, "I was wondering if you saw Relena. I wanted to tell her something." Wufei looked at the blond man and said, "I saw her at the park." Quatre nodded and thanked him. Wufei watched as Quatre ran off in the opposite direction.   
  
  
  
"Wufei there you are I was looking for you." He turned around to see his onna. "Sally." She smiled warmly at him, "I wanted to ask if you have the stats about the Mars Terra Forming project done yet?" Wufei looked at her plainly, "Of course I have it done. It's on my desk, I'll give it to you but first I must tell you some things."   
  
  
  
Sally walked with him towards the lounge area. "I had the chance to talk to Relena Peacecraft today." Sally looked at him waiting for him to continue, "I must admit she is quite impressive. She is very strong." She smiled at him, "I know what you mean. I talked to her when I picked her up from the spaceport. Even though she seems so relaxed I can sense a bit of loneliness in her. Maybe even sadness." Wufei nodded at her.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Relena?"   
  
  
  
Relena heard her name being called, she opened her eyes to see a young blond man looking over her, "Quatre what is it?" Quatre looked at her, "I was just wondering what you were doing here." Relena sat up with grass in her short hair, she brushed it off. "Nothing Quatre I was just relaxing I guess I dozed off." Quatre smiled slightly, he was now sitting next to her. "Relena I was looking for you today." Relena looked to at him, "Why?" Quatre said, "I wanted to tell you something. It's about Heero." Relena's expression didn't change.   
  
  
  
"What about him?" Quatre was slightly surprised at her simple statement. He was expecting more of an interest regarding this topic. "I heard that he is coming back to work as a Preventer. Looks like he worked some things out and is ready to come back." Relena stood up and said, "That's nice to hear. Seeing an old acquaintance would be nice as well." She looked over her shoulder one more time at Quatre and said, "I'm going home now. I'll see you later." Relena walked on leaving a slightly stunned Quatre.   
  
  
  
'She is so relaxed these days. I wonder what has sparked that change in her.' Quatre watched her walk away.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He noticed her sitting there. All his solider instincts told him to stay away. But this man was trying to rid himself of these instincts. He didn't need them anymore in times of peace. He looked at her again, she was sitting there sipping her tea reading her book.   
  
  
  
She had done what he told her. The man was surprised and happy at the same time. He was surprised because knowing her she would never yield to anyone, and happy for her at the same time because she looked happy with the simple things in life. 'She did find happiness without me.' He let a small smile form on his face.   
  
  
  
He continued to walk on, his solider instincts had won out. He would see her soon enough after all he was working in the same building with her from then on.   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
AN: I don't know about this chapter. I tried. Anyway review. Anything will be appreciated.   
  
  
  
Meryl Lee 


	7. chapter 7 the final one

Disclaimer: GW never to be mine. 5 years after EW. Sequel to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…  
' ' represents thought  
  
  
  
  
Chapter seven   
The final one  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena was sitting at her desk peacefully doing her paper work with a slight smile on her face. She was humming lightly (Just Communication). She heard her door opening. It was *him*.   
  
  
  
Her lost love…Heero Yuy.  
  
  
  
"Afternoon Heero. How are you?" He walked up and took a seat and looked at her for a moment and stared at the woman that haunted him through the war. She looked at him so calmly he was slightly taken aback by this young beautiful woman before him. 'She's changed. She's not that little girl playing queen of the world anymore...' he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
"Fine Relena. I've just come here to tell you that I've decided to work with the Preventers full time." She smiled lightly at him. "That's great news Heero. Congratulations." She gave him a full smile, Heero couldn't help but feel happy to see her so full of life. "Relena…I…"  
  
  
  
The two met in an intense glare with each other. It was an everlasting staring contest between the two. Relena with her small cocky grin; meaning 'I can stare as long as you no matter what.' Heero's stared with no facial expression.   
  
  
  
It was still the same, nothing had changed. Even after Mariemaya's assault on earth. Even after Relena learned of her mistakes in believing in total pacifism. Nothing had changed between the two. He would always be the same to her a constant reminder of the past and the sorrow of war.   
  
  
  
Heero was the reason Relena fought so hard in the war. Relena didn't want to see anymore killing no more soldiers being created. Relena was Heero's reason to go on living. She had showed him there was life, even after all the battles. There *was* life after all the fighting.   
  
  
  
Even after fighting with one's self.   
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok that's it for the series. Now this is one strange and unusual chapter. Ok let me explain; it's like this: Heero has finished fighting with his inner demons and come to terms with certain 'emotions' (explored in next series). Then realizes there is life because Relena showed him there is more to life then fighting. This is the worst chapter because I have to explain it. Well review as always. Anything is appreciated. I already have an idea for the next series in my head. Later everyone.   
  
  
  
Meryl Lee 


End file.
